


At the mercy of your fire

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Rimming, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Mako and Iroh decides to play with fire at their time alone.||BDSM||Makroh
Relationships: Iroh II/Mako (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	At the mercy of your fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H_holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_holiday/gifts).
  * A translation of [A merced del fuego](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/747153) by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx. 



> Thank you everyone for your support!!! Specially to H_Holiday who asked me to write this!
> 
> Hope I didn't make any mistake, if I did, don't forget to tell me! Teehee~
> 
> Enjoy!

Iroh was dressed in his reddish uniform, the jacket open, exposing his silky button-down shirt that covered his torso too well. His pants were only holding onto his waist with a gold band, and he had already taken off his shoes when they arrived at his shared house with Mako.

"I told you to bring more comfortable clothes," Mako whispered in his ear, seconds after he closed the bedroom door. He didn't have time to enter properly, Mako's body was already close to his, his chest pressing his and causing Iroh to feel pressure on his back, the door handle being nailed there. Mako had no intention of letting go; to give him space.

They were both in their uniforms, but they had already talked about this, right?

Mako was the only one supposed to wear his police uniform tonight, one that he did not wear when he was on duty, but when he was  _ at the service _ of his boyfriend.

Iroh had just returned from a meeting that became longer than usual, in the overtime of the meeting, Iroh's mind was only occupied with what he had planned to do with his partner in the evening and the surprises he was promised.

"The first minute and you didn't obey me, we're in serious trouble,"

Mako's voice was like the crack of fire burning wood. Iroh shuddered, releasing a gasp in the meantime that searched for the words to respond properly to what the other was saying. His legs unconsciously spread, allowing Mako to wedge his knee between them. Iroh was so busy with the meeting, it took him a moment to realize that the game had started.

Mako's fingers began their journey from the General's chin, his index finger slowly brushing his throat until they reached where his shirt collar blocked his path. Iroh felt the temperature rise in his digits, knew the fire was getting hot enough to burn the garment, burning every snap of the buttons that covered his torso. Mako had his lips still on his partner's ear, his tongue barely touching his lobe; testing the General's patience.

Iroh held his breath, his heart pounding as he felt the lower area of his pants tighten a bit. "Mako." He lifted his gloved hand to pass it over the back of his neck; his hair, caressing it, touching it as he had waited this for so long. But the game didn't work like that.

Mako firmly grasped the General's wrist and slammed it against the wall. He held both hands up above his head, squeezing and slightly burning his wrists. Iroh gritted his teeth. It burned, but not enough.

"Take that off before you even touch me,"

Mako could sound nervous and emotionally awkward at times, but this time, Iroh's body was shaking aroused by the intimidation that meant the firmness that Mako was taking on him, especially when he pushed him a second after he had spoken those words.

The younger smiled; a playful smile, that insisted on devouring every bit of his flesh that made up his own body. Iroh longed for this.

Mako bit him painfully on the neck, causing an almost embarrassing moan to escape from the General's lips, if only his lower ranks heard him. However, there was only Mako; his loved Mako to hear him and …

… dominate him.

After leaving that mark that was throbbing on his neck, Mako moved away from him, upsetting the General. They had been so close to him, that he could feel his breaths mix and unify, that excited him at the idea of being able to receive more from Mako's aggressive and dry lips. Still, Mako's intentions were different.

"Be good a boy," he began to say, as he pulled out a whip from the drawer. Iroh licked his lips, shuddering "and undress yourself"

Iroh swallowed heavily, it was clear that Mako wanted a show, and of course, despite his consensual submission, Iroh would play with his patience, he would tempt him in such a way that the idea of slowing things down would not cross through the mind of the firebender.

The golden-eyed man ran his palm over his well-defined abdomen, down to his own throat, outlining his neck, pressing against the bite wound, without reserving a complaint about the pain it meant. He stroked his collarbone, traveling to his shoulder, dropping half of the burned shirt open next to his coat, hanging from his forearms. Iroh gasped heavily, leaning his head against the door and closing his eyes as his hands continued their journey to his waist; his thumb tugged at his waistband, demonstrating how easy it was to get this garment down to his thighs. However, Iroh only narrowed it down enough that Mako could see his pelvis, his hip bones, and, more importantly, the start of his pubis.

Iroh wasn't wearing any underwear, which made Mako smirk under his fingers covering his own lips already moistened from so much licking.

Iroh smirked back, biting his lip, pretending to resist a groan. Mako broke the distance he created and cornered Iroh again. The tip of the whip caressing the belly of his partner. "Are you looking to drive me crazy?" He licked the bite he had left earlier, still stroking Iroh's skin with the whip as if it were a feather, eliciting soft sighs. "Because you're doing it," he whispered, before pushing him against the wall and jerking off his pants, like the rest of his clothes, the moment their mouths violently joined.

The General was already completely naked in front of the detective, letting saliva escape between each abrupt parting in his kisses. He biting to the point of feeling a slight metallic taste that was almost inevitable.

"That hurt," Iroh gasped.

Mako seemed to resist an apology, evaluating his response for a moment, surprising Iroh by grasping his butt firmly, his burning fingers massaging the area and burning slightly.

Iroh moaned the name of his lover.

"You will come to bed with me,"

Mako was full of surprises, Iroh discovered that when something completely covered his neck and it was a leather necklace, with a perfect metal ring to fit the chain that he had prepared in the pocket of his jacket, he used it to dragging Iroh onto the bed and forcing him to turn his back to the mattress; His agitated, bright gaze fixed on Mako's dominating amber eyes. Mako was almost always on top when they had sex, but Iroh liked to complain that every now and then he wanted to be on top since he was the oldest.

The General's position didn't last long when Mako turned him sharply, admiring his spine, and leaving red marks with his fingernails, then pressing his digits on the same marks to burn him. He was laying burning kisses, literally, with fire escaping from his breath, removing even the tiniest hair that was left on his soft and tempting skin.

A snap echoed through the room and that was a shameless spanking that Mako did on his partner. Iroh did nothing but moan loudly, with the burn, the impact against his ass. What else was Mako planning to do?

He shouldn't have asked, or rather, he should have. Mako did his favorite thing, his fingers playing with his gonads, stroking them as if they were the most precious thing he had ever obtained, and releasing more and more intense electroshocks, making him vibrate. Iroh scratched the sheets on the bed, saliva soaking the fabric embarrassingly.

"Ma-Mako …"

An intense electric shock right to his perineum combined with a spanking on his back made him cry out painfully.

" _ Officer _ Mako."

A tired smile graced Iroh's face, amused all the more by how Mako was so into his character.

"O-Officer Mako… What should I do for you to...?"

"For me to  _ what _ , prisoner?" Mako whispered, brushing his lips against his ear once more.

"... To ..." he sighed, "to treat me like your General,"

He knew, he knew perfectly well that this was a very daring provocation on his part. They had set their rules and Iroh was supposed to have a pleading behavior but he just refused, he was just playing with Mako's patience, and Mako …

He was having fun having Iroh rack up punishments.

"You know, I was about to prepare you, you know, be gentle and stuff. But I think with one finger …"

Mako thrust his middle finger fully inside Iroh, without lube, causing another whimper that silenced all provocative attitude. Mako, still, had wet his finger so as not to hurt him, but it soon evaporated when the temperature of the next finger to enter increased, and he heated the inside of the other more than necessary.

"O-Officer Mako!"

"Tell me?"

"It burns …"

"Do you want lube? Do you want me to be gentle? Ask for it properly,” he pulled on the chain.

"Mako…" He gasped. Though his eyes were tearing, his cock throbbed anxiously for every aching sensation at every edge of his muscle. He swallowed heavily, his voice coming out hoarse "Officer, please be gentle with me ~"

He heard the firebender chuckle and Iroh was surprised, even though this was an acting, he loved this part of Mako. Soon inside him, Mako slid not his fingers but his tongue so wet and teasing, entering with confidence with the opening that Iroh offered him so many nights with more sweetness, and with similar games. Mako's touch, as much as he tried to sound dominating, was gentle, like the serene flame of a candle.

They were licks that gave fluid circular movements around his ring, he kept the normal temperature of his tongue and little by little it was increasing as with everything he did when he touched him. He went from the perineum to the anus, his tongue intruded inside him like a snake, while his hands caressed the opposing thighs giving illusions of kindness that Iroh accepted for an instant and then rejected for the desire of something. more intense.

Iroh whimpered, removing his leg without taking Mako's hand off him but telling him without telling him what he wanted. The firebender's fingers slid like silk to leave Iroh's thighs, again Iroh's testicles were found by the intense electroshocks that made him tremble more than any fight with a lightningbender.

The energy Mako transmitted was addictive, as his mouth worked inside him. Soft fire sighed near his entrance, or so Iroh felt, he wasn't quite sure what was real and what wasn't.

But his erection throbbed with anticipation for more of this, not just for Mako to continue sucking; licking each time with more intensity, but from each contact, each squeeze on his ass that Mako didn't stop giving him. Mako knew how and when he would touch him.

This trust, he didn't know when it grew up but it was fascinating and the only one he could have with someone. He was Mako's and Mako was his.

Mako gave one last squeeze, his tongue leaving his partner's sphincter, and for an instant, Iroh felt empty, until he felt something a little thicker and warmer inside him. Iroh was used to Mako going carefully, but not only did he not use enough lubricant (Well, it was just his saliva), nor did he make an effort to make the entrance accommodate him, but he got fully into his insides. His member was penetrating him painfully that Iroh couldn't help but groan, he ripped the sheets in such a way that he tore them and gritted his teeth as if he was going to break them too.

He closed his eyes trying to bear the pain, but instead he yelled, "Enough, Mako, damn it!"

They had a safe word, one that, in that moment of annoyance and clouded common sense, he couldn't find.

So Mako turned him to fix his amber eyes on him, and stare at him as he thrust slowly but painfully into him. Mako's member throbbed, and burned. Iroh didn't know that he could also control the temperature of his erection, it would be interesting to see if it released fire as well.

He wanted to laugh at that image, but he was upset with Mako right now for his lack of control.

Mako stopped his thrusting and stayed inside Iroh, as if he had read his golden eyes. Iroh was lost in the amber gaze, in destroying him with his eyes, that he didn't notice that the only thing naked in Mako was his hidden erection inside him, and that was a bit unfair to him. Mako outlined Iroh's neck, and leaned slightly at his face.

He squeezed, as if he wanted to choke him, and he almost succeeded because his choker made a pressure that unintentionally damaged him.

"Open your mouth"

Even if he was mad, being too involved in the game, Iroh obeyed; he opened his mouth so wide that he had let out his tongue as well. Then, Mako dropped a trickle of saliva that landed right on the warm, damp bridge of his lover, now called a prisoner.

Mako settled on Iroh, without leaving him. The whip was at the side of them, honestly, Mako had no idea how to use it now, but he would think of it later. Keeping this performance was very difficult and he really expected Iroh to use the safe word, because he wasn't sure if he was hurting him or not.

Then, Iroh said, in his breathless voice, his cheeks flushed and his entire face wet with sweat:

"Dominate me, Officer, I'm a bad boy"

Mako bit his lip, pressing against Iroh's neck, knowing from previous games that he likes him to do that to him. Just as he liked his hands to travel up his torso to land on his erect nipples.

This was Iroh's favorite part, to the point that he sometimes did it to himself. Mako released electroshocks as he pinched both nipples. Iroh screamed; he sang out of tune to his pleasure, not caring that the moon heard him, that the lights still on were proof enough to tell the neighbors they weren't doing anything decent.

Iroh stopped being the predisposed General right now and now, he was just the prisoner in love with Mako; being at the mercy of his fire.

As if he had received permission, Mako thrusted his partner hard, going deep, ripping their walls that held him warmly as if his own member were the prisoner in this story. Iroh moaned non-stop, screamed at full volume, pulling on Mako's hair, taking advantage of every opening in his clothes to scratch and touch him; also seeking, mischievously, to remove Mako's uniform.

.

The rule of this game was that Mako would be fully clothed, and Iroh naked and defenseless. Yet he did not stop moving, touching him; to drive him crazy, which Mako just allowed. He kissed him breathless, his tongue invading every corner of his mouth, licking the saliva that fell from the edges, the salty tears fugitive from the golden eyes of his lover. Mako was panting too, grunting; he throbbed desperately to fill his partner in this abrupt and passionate act. The fire escaped from his fingers, leaving small burn marks on Iroh's skin.

"I… I can't take it anymore…" Iroh gasped. His hands stopped touching Mako to reach for himself, wrapping around his own erection to touch himself.

Ah, another rule: he wasn't allowed to touch himself either.

Mako acted immediately and firmly grasped his wrist and the other that boldly sought to disobey him.

Iroh smirked. "Are you going to handcuff me, Officer? I have rights"

Mako removed the handcuffs from his belt to chain Iroh's hands to the back of the bed. He now had no chance to move except with his legs. They were loose enough to turn Iroh over, and for Iroh to not get rid of the handcuff

"You have the right to remain silent," Mako gasped, turning Iroh's face just a little to kiss him hungrily, stifling each of his moans, as he took the whip and clumsily whipped his partner's back. The complaints were lost in Mako's hot breath, in the ocean of saliva that formed in the fight with their tongues, and the trembling and tears denoted the pain Iroh felt.

Mako didn't whip him hard enough to bleed, he only left slight pink marks. Iroh's skin was a bit sensitive and more so when he had already received the burns from Mako.

Mako entered Iroh, dropping the whip to the ground. He tugged at Iroh's short hair, forcing him to deepen the wet bond of his mouths, thrusting again. Back and forth; In and out, Mako stabbed inside his partner, who spread his legs in search of more, moving his waist so that he was rubbing himself on the mattress.

The firebender ended the kiss, to pull the chain from the leash in punishment for the unauthorized movements of his lover. Iroh bit his lip, Mako pulled so hard that he started coughing a little. He needed a second to breathe.

Mako didn't need Iroh to say it, so he gave him that necessary second. Still, after that, he thrust deeper, and bit the opposite shoulder. "You have had many faults, prisoner, do you think I'll let you cum so quickly?"

"I beg you ..." Iroh gasped. "I want ... you to touch me"

"You are in no condition to ask"

Another thrust, which Mako enjoyed more than Iroh himself. Something that happened frequently with both was that, being the two firebenders, their power was combined when they entered into this fiery and intimate contact where they gave all their energy, not only that of their hearts but that of their element, that the fire was expresses with greater intensity and, sometimes, they cannot control it.

Mako's body was almost on fire, which Iroh felt like being burned alive. Mako wasn't going to deny that he felt the same way the moment the walls inside Iroh hugged him tightly.

So, they both said it, the safe word to end the game and control their intentions.

"Honor!"

Mako dropped on top of Iroh, but the two remained unsatisfied.

After a minute or two, Mako asked, "What do you want to do?"

"I want you to finish what you started, without punishment, without games. Make me cum"

Mako laughed. When her boyfriend got this impatient and bold, it was the moment he could bring out a wide, amused smile.

"At your service, my General."

As soon as Mako readjusted his temperature, his hand wrapped around the hot member of his boyfriend and began to pump to the rhythm of his desperate thrusts. Now they both gasped, moaned their names without any imposed role, and allowed themselves to spill onto the bed in order to fulfill their carnal pleasures that had already announced their conclusion.

The bed was damp; the drooling pillows, the torn sheets, the mattress stained with semen and sweat. There was a slight smell of burning, but that would soon escape as soon as Mako had the strength to open the window.

Now, he only cared about getting out of bed, adjusting his pants.

Iroh, still handcuffed, caught his eye: "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Mako just turned around to smirk at him. "Take a shower, I smell like trash"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he arched an eyebrow.

Mako put his hand to his chin, pretending to think.

"Oh yeah!" he snapped. He walked over to his boyfriend, and leaned up to his face to place a sweet kiss on it "I love you"

Iroh blushed, perhaps because of the heat, because of how cute that was or because of how stupid his boyfriend could be when he went to the shower without having removed the handcuffs first.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4  
>  Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx


End file.
